During operation, electronic components, such as die level packaged integrated circuits, can generate a considerable amount of heat. Suppliers of these packages typically do not design for optimal dissipation of the energy generated from high performance RF transceivers. Heat generation can be of particular concern with regard to a requirement to continually reduce component size while preventing the generated heat from deleteriously affecting operation of the component.
Fins and other heat dissipating surfaces and/or structures can be utilized to extract heat from a component but may suffer from outside the package constraints and may not be scalable to fit within the die level hardware. While such structures can be separate components which are bonded to the component surface (e.g., by an adhesive), efficiency of heat removal can be impaired as the dissipating structure is not directly attached to the component at an atomic level (e.g., by covalent bonding). Further, attaching a structure formed from a material having a desirable thermal conductivity may not be readily achievable with conventional technologies.